1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring unit for a mobile communication device, and more particularly, to a monitoring control system and method for a mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the types of mobile terminals and the services offered by mobile terminals have varied, the size of program code required to support a plurality of services has increased. Furthermore, as the operation of a mobile terminal has become more complicated, the interaction between various operations of a mobile terminal sometimes is not smooth, thereby making the mobile terminal unstable.
In order to stabilize the operation of a mobile terminal, a mobile terminal designer monitors the mobile terminal using a debugging unit. For example, a mobile terminal designer may monitor a mobile terminal through a monitoring unit and then debug the mobile terminal, or applications of the mobile terminal, by using a JTAG (joint test action group) Technology of a debugging unit.
A conventional system for controlling a unit for monitoring a mobile terminal before debugging the mobile terminal will be described with reference to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional monitoring control system I using the Internet. A personal computer (PC) having a monitoring unit mounted therein for monitoring a mobile terminal is defined as a phone side PC 10 and a PC having a remote controller mounted therein for controlling the monitoring unit is defined as a local side PC 30.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the phone side PC 30 and the local side PC 10 are interconnected via the internet 20 and the mobile terminal 40 is connected to a communication port (not shown) of the phone side PC 30. The local side PC 10 sends a monitoring request to the phone side PC 30 and the phone side PC 30 monitors the mobile terminal 40 according to the monitoring request. The phone side PC 30 then sends a monitoring result to the local side PC 10 via the Internet 20. The local side PC 10 receives the monitoring result from the phone side PC 30.
A send module 11 of the local side PC 10 sends a monitoring request to the phone side PC 30 via the Internet 20 in response to a user request. A receive module 12 of the local side PC 10 receives a monitoring result from the phone side PC 30 and transfers the monitoring result to a display module (not shown).
A receive module 31 of the phone side PC 30 receives the monitoring request from the send module 11 of the local side PC 10 and transfers the monitoring request to a monitor module (not shown) of the phone side PC 10. A send module 32 of the phone side PC 30 receives a monitoring result from the monitor module and sends the monitoring result to the local side PC 10 via the Internet. The monitor module of the phone side PC 30 monitors the mobile terminal according to the monitoring request and then transfers the monitoring result to the send module 32.
FIG. 2 illustrates the operational flow of a conventional monitoring control method using the Internet. As illustrated in FIG. 2, it is assumed that before a user debugs the mobile terminal 40 connected to the phone side PC 30 by using the local side PC 10, the local side PC 10 sends a monitoring request to the phone side PC 30 and the phone side PC 30 is in a one-to-one monitoring mode. In other words, the local side PC 10 sends a single monitoring request to the phone side PC 30, receives a single monitoring result from the phone side PC 30 corresponding to the single monitoring request, and displays the received monitoring result on a screen of the local side PC 10.
The local side PC 10 sends the monitoring request generated by a user to the phone side PC 30 and the phone side PC 30 monitors the mobile terminal 40 according to the received monitoring request. The phone side PC 30 then sends a monitoring result to the local side PC 10.
Since the local side PC 10 generates a single monitoring request to monitor the mobile terminal 40, sends the single monitoring request to the phone side PC 30 via the internet, and receives a single monitoring result corresponding to the single monitoring request, a network delay occurs due to the transit via the internet as the monitoring request and the monitoring result are received. For example, in order to monitor three applications installed on the mobile terminal, the local side PC 10 sends Monitoring Request 1 to monitor Application 1, sends Monitoring Request 2 to monitor Application 2 when Monitoring Result 1 is received, sends Monitoring Request 3 to monitor Application 3 when Monitoring Result 2 is received after sending Monitoring Request 2, and receives Monitoring Result 3 after sending Monitoring Request 3.
Consequently, a network delay occurs in the conventional monitoring control system because the local side PC 10 waits until a monitoring result is received before sending another monitoring request. Furthermore, the conventional monitoring control system has a disadvantage in that, if a network delay occurs due to the transit via the Internet when sending and receiving the monitoring request and the monitoring result, the mobile terminal cannot be monitored in real time. Moreover, the conventional monitoring control system has a disadvantage in that the local side PC and the phone side PC are disconnected if the network delay becomes too long.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for monitoring a mobile communication device in real time that can minimize network delay between a local side PC and a phone side PC. The present invention addresses these and other needs.